Under the Bridge
by cyberwulf
Summary: G1. Optimus Prime and Elita One share a rare quiet moment.


**Under the Bridge**

**By Cyberwulf**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer:** Transformers created by Hasbro.

**Summary:** G1, set before the Autobots and Decepticons landed on Earth. Optimus Prime and Elita One share a rare moment alone.

**Feedback:** To the review button.

---

Elita One shifted restlessly at her station. There had been no engagements with the Decepticons for three days. The Autobots had routed them at their last battle, but the Decepticons had quickly fallen back and resorted to artillery bombardment to keep the Autobots from pressing their advantage. Fortunately the Autobot base was deep under Cybertron's surface. At least the lull in open warfare had given the Autobots time to repair their wounded.

Elita One drummed her fingers lightly against the side of her console, drawing a brief glance from Moonracer. She had the feeling that something was 'off', but she couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"Stay sweet, Ironhide," Chromia called as she entered the command room. She approached her leader and tapped her on the shoulder. "Chromia reporting for duty, ma'am."

Elita One looked at the blue Autobot in surprise. "I still have an hour on my shift."

"Yeah, but you worked a double shift yesterday when Prowl got hurt," Chromia replied. "Go on, I can handle things here."

"Very well," Elita said reluctantly. She stood up. "But be vigilant. Something's not quite right."

Chromia nodded. "You can count on us."

Elita smiled and touched Chromia lightly on the arm. "I know."

She turned and left the command room. A few metres outside the door, Elita paused. She realised at last what was different. It was finally quiet.

"Elita."

She turned in the direction of the familiar voice. Optimus Prime had entered the corridor from the other end.

"I was just coming to find you," he murmured, approaching her.

Elita One walked to meet him. "The shelling has stopped."

Optimus put his arms around her. "Let's go for a drive."

They made their way carefully through the maze of underground corridors and passageways, headed for an exit that hadn't been used for a few weeks. Optimus went out first, watching for any Decepticon activity. After a few minutes, he motioned for Elita to join him.

They both transformed and began driving through the darkened streets. Elita pulled ahead a little – Optimus had a slower acceleration rate, though a higher top speed. They entered a winding stretch of road and he began to fall behind, braking sooner than she did, creeping around the tighter bends. Elita throttled back to let him catch up. Optimus had found it difficult to get used to his own momentum and the physics of pulling a trailer when he was first rebuilt. In the early days he'd jack-knifed with alarming regularity, and had smashed himself up badly more than once. He could joke about it with the other males now. She preferred not to think about it. It was bad enough when he got shot.

They reached a straight stretch of road again and Optimus drew alongside her. They were almost at their destination. Elita slowed when she heard the hiss of his brakes. They rolled to a halt and transformed. Elita took Optimus' hand and they walked the short distance to the edge of the road, beneath an overpass. The spot afforded a panoramic view of the city below. Elita leaned on the rail and Optimus put his arms around her.

"On a night like this, the city used to shine," Elita remarked.

"I remember," Optimus murmured. He gazed down at the dark, ruined buildings, at the darker grid of streets that crisscrossed the city. He let go a quiet sigh and looked at Elita instead. He stroked his thumb gently over her shoulder, feeling a rough patch where her bodywork had recently been repaired. He hated seeing her damaged. They'd fought about it once in the medibay – he'd wanted her to stay out of battle; she'd felt justly insulted. He still felt bad for Ratchet and Wheeljack, who'd witnessed the whole thing. He was wrong, of course – Elita One was tough. But it still bothered him when she got hurt.

Elita leaned back against him.

"We used to come here all the time and talk," she said.

She felt his cab vibrate as he chuckled.

"We used to do more than talk," he murmured.

Elita laughed and nudged him gently. "Optimus." She looked up at him, growing serious. She reached out and traced her fingers along his mask. It had taken her a while to get used to it, but now she felt it suited him. The thought scared her a little.

He dropped his hands to her waist. "Elita..."

They used to talk all the time. About the future; about moving in together; about building offspring together. About their hopes and dreams.

They hadn't talked in so long...

"When the war is..."

They were interrupted by a bright flash by the docks, followed by a _crumph._ Elita sighed as her communicator beeped on cue.

"Go ahead, Chromia." She looked out over the city. "Yes, we can see it from here. We'll meet the battle group at the scene. Elita One out."

Optimus looked at her. "An energon storage facility –"

" - is being attacked," Elita finished, nodding. She gave a small, rueful smile.

Optimus pulled her into a fierce embrace. Elita leaned into his shoulder, reaching her arms around his back as far as they would go.

They didn't need words.

They pulled apart and walked away from the edge, then transformed and headed into battle.

**End**


End file.
